Never Let Go
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Jean and Marco are in Heaven. No, really, they're Angels O.O *COUGH* Jean meets Marco again in the Afterlife. FLUFF ENSUES. wouldJeanreallycrythismuchdamn


**Never Let Go**

* * *

It had been years, ten to be exact.

Ten years since the battle of Trost.

Ten years since Jean first realized how much he hated his life.

It wasn't primarily because of Marco, but that certainly added on to it. Over the years he had managed to secure a high rank in the Scouting Legion, but what did it matter anyway?

Practically everyone he started out with was dead.

Bertholdt and Reiner were killed shockingly quickly, both within the first two years, with Krista and Ymir following, each a year apart.

And then four uneventful years passed.

Jean should have seen that one coming a mile away.

Within the last year, Sasha and Connie had both been killed, and Armin had been gravely injured, to the point where he could no longer physically serve the Scouting Legion.

The only ones left untouched were himself, Eren, and Mikasa. He thought it was rather funny, now that he actually thought about it.

Who would have thought that a coward like him would be one of the last?

He never exactly thought much on his life, but now he hated it more than he hated the Titans who had ruined it.

He hated living. He didn't want to be alive in the world he was born into.

But he still worked to live. Every mission, he gave it his all, determined to come back in one piece.

Why, he didn't know.

It's not like there was anyone to come back to after all.

* * *

Jean flew automatically towards the next Titan, blades ready.

His cables hooked into its flesh, pulling him close to slash the back of its neck.

As the slain Titan crashed to the ground, an expressionless Jean changed direction.

There was suddenly a Titan right in front of him and he swerved to avoid its grasp.

He turned around, ready to strike, but found himself with the Titan almost upon him.

In the split second before the Titan struck, Jean felt his eyes go wide.

Mind blank, the sandy-blond sighed and closed his eyes.

He was faintly aware of his name being screamed before the Titan's hands slammed shut around him.

* * *

When Jean next opened his eyes, he was confused.

He was standing in the middle of a road lined with houses.

The road looked eerily familiar, and only seconds later Jean felt the blood drain from his face.

_Jesus Christ. I'm in…Trost…_

It was then that something on the ground near him caught his eye.

When Jean looked down, he almost screamed.

_Marco was at his feet._

But…it was different. He was lying on his right side on the ground, not slumped against a building like the last time he saw him. And there wasn't any of the horrid red substance that Jean had come to loath anywhere in sight.

But it wasn't as if Jean could have done anything about it anyway. He was rooted to the spot, unable to move. Just as he made the decision to do something, _anything_, Marco stirred.

Jean stumbled back a couple steps, almost falling flat on his ass, as Marco stood, brushed himself off, and turned around to face him.

Whole.

"Jean…" Marco smiled brightly. "It's good to see you."

Jean knew his mouth was hanging open, and he could feel the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, but his body finally awakened, and he threw himself forward to grab Marco in a crushing hug.

Marco in turn put his arms around Jean, rubbing soothing circles on his back as the sandy-blond sobbed loudly into his neck.

"Jean, I know you probably already know this, but I feel obligated to assure you that you're no longer living."

"No shit!" Came the strangled reply, and then there was more sobbing.

Marco squeezed him gently, running his fingers along the curve of Jean's spine. "Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"How could you possibly ask that?" Jean's voice was surprisingly low and subdued.

Marco smiled softly and kissed the top of Jean's head. "It's alright Jean, please don't cry."

It took him awhile, but Jean managed to get his sobs under control.

While he had been fighting that little battle, the scenery around them had changed.

When Jean looked up, he and Marco were underneath a grove of weeping willows along the edge of a lake.

Marco pulled him to the edge and gestured for him to look into the water.

When Jean looked down, his own reflection stared back at him from the still, clear water, though much more different than he was used to.

He gasped and looked back up at Marco. "Why am I…I mean, why do I look…?"

Marco smiled at him. "Are you trying to ask why you look like you did ten years ago? Or am I reading that wrong?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah…That."

Marco reached out and took his hand. "Well, it's your soul's way of saying that was the time you treasured most."

Jean looked up at him, eyes watering, and Marco pulled him into a comforting hug, pressing his lips to his forehead.

Jean moved to look up at him and Marco smiled. Jean shook his head. "You really are a freaking angel."

Marco chuckled, tightening his hold on the sandy-blond, and Jean actually smiled.

They just stood there, neither speaking, simply gazing, transfixed, into the others eyes.

Jean had never known he liked brown as an eye color, but now, staring into the soft mocha of Marco's eyes, he decided that he liked it.

The brunette leaned down then, his mouth hovering just above Jean's, and the sandy-blond for once took the hint and tilted his face upwards, joining their lips.

They just stood close together, Jean's feet in between Marco's, but it still wasn't close enough. Jean's arms found their way around Marco's neck surprisingly quickly, and Marco in turn pulled Jean closer so they were chest to chest.

Jean tilted his head, trying for as much contact as he could get, and Marco willingly deepened their kiss.

Their embrace lasted until they had to break for air, and even then neither let go of the other.

Jean fisted the back of Marco's shirt in his hands and nudged underneath his chin. "There are so many things I need to tell you…I don't even know where to begin…"

Marco smiled, resting his cheek gently on top of Jean's head. "We have all the time in the world, so don't feel like you need to-"

"I love you."

Marco silenced immediately, pulling away just enough to look Jean in the face. "What did you say?"

Jean had tears cascading down his cheeks again and looked a bit miffed. "I know you heard me perfectly well. Ever since you…I knew. I really didn't realize what I had until it was gone. Losing you hurt so bad, at times I thought it would kill me. You always said you loved me from the beginning, but I was such a fucking stupid coward I couldn't even say it back! I never got the chance to tell you when you were alive-!"

Jean almost choked on his words, his breaths coming out as sobs as his chest constricted with immense pain.

Marco held him tight and rocked him, looking shocked.

He had never known Jean felt that way…

"Jean, oh, my Jean. You're not stupid and you're not a coward. And I'm here now, we're both together, everything will be fine Jean. Don't feel so bad about it. You know I love you, I always have and I always will. I never stopped loving you Jean."

The sandy-blond looked up at Marco again and the brunette bent his head to kiss both of his cheeks. "No more crying now. There's nothing to be upset about anymore."

Marco smiled brightly and Jean nodded his head slowly, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

He let out a shuddering breath, regaining his composure, and Marco pulled him close once more, whispering into his hair with a smile. "I love you Jean."

Jean looked up and had to stand a bit on his tip-toes to reach Marco's lips, but he kissed him and smiled back. "I love you too Marco, and I'm never letting you go again."

And both of them were absolutely fine with that.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Marco is an Angel. End of story. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? WELL TOO DAMN BAD, BECAUSE IF YOU MESS WITH MY JEANMARCO FEELS I BECOME EVEN MORE MURDEROUS THAN USUAL. **_

_**But seriously now. YEAAAHHHH. I DID IT. sequel to 'You Can Live' because VictoriaLucia left me a good idea in a review. Thanks hon ;3 I wanted to continue on that SO BAD but I had practically nothing, so you really saved my ass there. *wiping away sweatdrop* So have some fluffy-even-though-it's-still-sad JeanMarco QwQ **_

_**And just so you know, I hope you're happy with the bit about Jean's soul because that killed about a months worth of my feels. SO WORTH IT THO.**_

_**Enjoi (AND IMAGINE MARCO WITH LITTLE TINY WHITE WINGS BECAUSE SASDLKHFASJHLKAHDFJSD WOULDN'T THAT BE ADORABLE?) **_

_**characters © the sadistic fuck who owns Attack on Titan**_

_**story © (MOI.) MarluxiaSutcliff116 **_


End file.
